Im Reich der süßen Träume
by whathobertie
Summary: Fünf Szenen des Aufwachens. Gen, Humor, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** Im Reich der süßen Träume  
**GENRE:** Humor  
**CHARAKTERE:** Cal, Gillian, Eli, Ria  
**PAIRING:** Gen  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**SPOILER:** keine  
**WÖRTER:** 1.900  
**ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Fünf Szenen des Aufwachens.

* * *

Als Eli Loker aufwachte, hoffte er inständig, dass es nicht Lightman war, der hinter ihm stand.

"Interessant", sagte eine Frauenstimme und er drehte sich zur Seite, um Foster direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Seine Hände versuchten unkoordiniert und ohne wirklichen Plan ein paar Tasten zu drücken, während er ihre Gesichtszüge studierte, doch es war ohnehin längst zu spät. Weder seine Finger waren erfolgreich, noch seine Gedanken, wenn es darum ging in ihren Kopf zu schauen.

"Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", stammelte er ein wenig hilflos, auch wenn er viel lieber gleichgültig und unbeeindruckt wirken wollte.

"Nein?", fragte sie nur und behielt das ernste Stirnrunzeln bei.

"Es ist für einen Fall. Torres ist auch dabei."

"Im Video oder bei dem Fall?" Sie deutete auf den Bildschirm und Loker sah kurz zurück, um festzustellen, dass er an einer besonders pikanten Stelle auf ein Standbild umgeschaltet hatte.

"Dem Fall", erwiderte er schnell und wiederholte es zur Sicherheit noch einmal. "Wir bearbeiten den Fall zusammen." Klassische Selbstberuhigung durch Wiederholung, dachte er sich.

"Muss ein spannender Fall sein, wenn Sie dabei einschlafen." Ihre ernste Miene ließ einfach keine Deutung zu.

Er gab auf und sackte förmlich auf dem Stuhl zusammen. "Werden Sie es Lightman erzählen?", wollte er ein wenig kleinlaut wissen und bereitete sich innerlich schon darauf vor, demnächst das Gespött der Lightman Group zu sein.

"Warum sollte ich? Ich hab ihn auch schon beim Schauen von Pornos erwischt", erklärte sie nonchalant und mit einem Schulterzucken.

Loker sah das kleine Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, als sie das Labor verließ, und fragte sich, welche Geheimnisse sie wohl alle bewahrte.

* * *

Als Ria Torres aufwachte, wünschte sie sich, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Zurück zum Abend, bevor sie eingewilligt hatte, eine Flasche Whiskey mit Foster zu leeren. Sie wünschte, sie hätte gelächelt, freundlich abgelehnt und wäre einfach nach Hause gegangen.

Stattdessen wachte sie auf der ungemütlichen Couch ihres Büros auf und wusste nicht einmal, wie sie hier hergekommen war. Die letzte Schlafstätte, an die sie sich erinnern konnte, war eines der Sofas vor Lightmans Büro, doch das war bevor sie sich gewünscht hatte, einfach nur tot zu sein, anstatt mit dem Schädel eines Elefanten weiterleben zu müssen.

Sie hob ihren Kopf an und fluchte. Als ob das noch etwas ändern würde.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, doch auch das spärliche, morgendliche Licht, das durch die halb zugezogenen Vorhänge kam, verursachte unendliche Schmerzen. Sie wollte aufgeben und sich einfach wieder hinlegen, aber die Silhouetten einiger Gegenstände auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa zogen ihr Interesse auf sich.

Nach ein paar Sekunden heftigen Blinzelns erkannte sie eine Packung Kopfschmerztabletten, ein Glas saurer Gurken, einen Flachmann sowie einen Hammer. Erst als sie die Augen ganz öffnete, realisierte sie, dass der letzte Gegenstand ein Kreditkartenlesegerät war.

Ein kleiner Zettel auf dem Tisch verriet in Lightmans schwungvoller Handschrift: _'Wählen Sie weise. Oder alles zusammen.'_

Das ungute Gefühl, dass Lightman sie hier hergetragen haben könnte, beschlich sie. Wie könnte sie ihm nur je wieder unter die Augen treten? Sie wünschte sich noch einmal, einfach für immer schlafen zu können, statt dieser Demütigung ausgesetzt zu sein.

Doch sie hatte nicht viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, denn das ohrenbetäubende, schrille Klingeln ihres Telefons durchschnitt die Stille und zwang sie dazu, so schnell wie möglich aufzustehen, um dem fiesen Lärm ein Ende zu machen.

Sie hob den Hörer an ihr Ohr und konnte sich denken, wer dran war, ohne auch nur die Durchwahl auf dem Display zu sehen.

"Na, fit für einen neuen Arbeitstag voller herausfordernder Denkaufgaben?", fragte Lightman extra laut und ohne jede Rücksicht. "Wenn Sie nein sagen, sind Sie gefeuert."

Sie stöhnte und legte die freie Hand über ihre Augen. "Schön, dass wenigstens Sie Spaß haben."

"Sie hatten doch auch Spaß gestern, oder?"

"Was soll ich mit dem Hammer?"

"Schädel einschlagen, wenn Sie wollen. Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn es ohne große Blutflecken vonstattengeht. Ihr Nachfolger will sicher nicht in einem Büro arbeiten, dass an einen Massenmörder erinnert."

"Sehr witzig", erwiderte Torres ironisch. "Und das Kreditkartengerät ziehe ich mir auch über den Schädel?"

"Nein, nein, das ist für meinen Scotch, den Sie geleert haben. Sie ziehen einmal Ihre Kreditkarte durch. Ich denke zweitausend Dollar Selbstbeteiligung sollten reichen."

"Das Zeug hat wie zwanzig Dollar geschmeckt."

"Glauben Sie wirklich, Frechheit ist eine gute Taktik für einen Tag, an dem Sie eigentlich am liebsten nur noch sterben wollen? Das _Zeug_ war einer der besten Whiskys, die man bekommen kann."

"Was ist mit Foster? Foster hat die Flasche aus Ihrem Vorrat geholt."

"Foster wird ebenfalls dafür bezahlen, also nehmen Sie sich ein verdammtes Beispiel an ihr."

Er legte unvermittelt auf und sie fragte sich, was er damit schon wieder gemeint haben könnte. Doch Nachdenken war zwecklos, wenn jede einzelne ihrer Gehirnzellen vor Schmerzen schrie. Sie entschied sich für Wasser und Schmerztabletten, obwohl sie über den Hammer zumindest nachdachte.

* * *

Als Cal Lightman aufwachte, beschloss er ein wenig Spaß zu haben.

"Ich wollte Sie nicht stören", sagte Loker mit einer Akte in der Hand, die er wahrscheinlich an ihn loswerden wollte.

"Das hätten Sie sich besser überlegen sollen, bevor Sie in mein Büro stürmen und mich wecken."

Loker sagte nichts uns sah stattdessen einfach nur genervt aus.

"Was, wenn ich hier drinnen schlüpfrige Sachen mache, die sich für immer in Ihr unschuldiges Hirn einbrennen?"

"Stattdessen sind Sie aber nur beim Lesen Ihres eigenen Buches eingeschlafen", erklärte Loker und deutete auf das aufgeschlagene Buch mit Lightmans Konterfei, das neben ihm auf dem Sofa lag. "Muss ja der Brüller sein."

"Die Frage war: Was wäre wenn?"

"Und meine Frage ist: Was wäre, wenn der Supreme Court im Sandford-Fall doch richtig geurteilt hat?" Loker reichte ihm den blauen Aktenordner.

"Ach, ich hatte gehofft, es wäre dieser Porno-Fall, an dem Sie arbeiten. Was muss ich tun, um da mitmachen zu können? Foster hat es wie jede Menge Spaß klingen lassen, als sie mir davon erzählt hat."

Lokers Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich und er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. "Sie hat gesagt, sie würde es Ihnen nicht erzählen."

_Klassiker_, dachte Cal belustigt, als er ihn betrachtete, _Klassiker_. "Ja ich weiß, ihre Fähigkeiten zu lügen sind wirklich besser geworden. Sie hätten sie mal vor ein paar Jahren sehen sollen." Er machte ein abschätziges Geräusch, indem er ein wenig Luft durch seine Lippen presste.

"Man kann wirklich keinen von Ihnen beiden trauen." Leicht verstimmt machte Loker auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Büro, ohne die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

"Deshalb sind wir hier ja auch die Chefs!", rief Cal ihm noch lautstark hinterher und grinste.

* * *

Als Gillian Foster aufwachte, war das Gesicht ihrer jungen Kollegin so nah, dass sie sich augenblicklich erschrak.

"Haben Sie die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet?", wollte Torres wissen und ein eigenartiges Grinsen umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. Gillian konnte es nicht zuordnen.

"Nur bis fünf oder so." Sie streckte ihre verspannten Glieder und war froh, dass sie es geschafft hatten, den Fall zu den Akten zu legen. Auch wenn das den Verzicht auf ihr geliebtes Bett bedeutete.

"Mit Lightman, nehme ich an."

"Ja", bestätigte sie zögerlich und wusste nicht, worauf Ria hinauswollte.

"Hab ich mir gedacht." Sie sah aus, als könne sie ein Lachen kaum zurückhalten.

Langsam wurde Gillian ungehalten und hoffte auf eine Erklärung. "Was ist los? Habe ich den ganzen Tag verschlafen oder warum sind Sie so belustigt."

"Nein, nein, alles gut. Es ist kurz nach neun." Sie grinste immer noch und stand langsam auf, um Fosters Büro zu verlassen. "Sie machen sich doch nochmal frisch, oder?", fragte sie beim Hinausgehen, auch wenn es eher wie eine Bitte klang.

Gillian kniff die Augen argwöhnisch zusammen und wusste nicht, ob Torres einfach nur unglaublich frech war oder ihre Worte einen anderen Hintergrund hatten. Sie ließ sie ziehen und stand kopfschüttelnd auf.

Erst als sie den kleinen Handspiegel aus ihrer Tasche holte, um das Ausmaß der Ringe unter ihren Augen zu betrachten, wusste sie, was Sache war. Auf ihren Wangen rund um ihre Nase prangten schwarze Linien, die sie wie eine Katze aussehen ließen.

"Cal", murmelte sie ungläubig vor sich hin, "du verdammter Mistkerl."

* * *

Als Cal Lightman aufwachte, drang ein langgezogenes Stöhnen aus seiner staubtrockenen Kehle. Bewegungsversuche scheiterten, sein Herz raste, die Luft war knapp. Schmerzen; dumpf und nicht lokalisierbar. Überall.

Nachdem er es schaffte, die Augen kurz zu öffnen, tanzten kleine Punkte vor ihm einen merkwürdigen Tanz. Und auch wenn es nur ein kurzer Moment war, in dem er realisierte, dass er noch ein Teil dieser Welt war, brauchte es keine Sekunde länger, um zu wissen, dass sie an seiner Seite war. Ihr Geruch lag in der Luft.

Er stöhnte erneut und versuchte die Bettdecke etwas anzuheben. Doch sie schien wie ein unüberwindbares Gewicht, für das seine Kraft nicht auszureichen vermochte. "Mein Gott, wie oft hat dieser Arsch auf mich geschossen?"

"Dreimal", gab sie ganz ruhig zurück und er bemühte sich, sie im Gegenlicht zu erkennen. "Zweieinhalb Treffer."

"Amateur." Er gab auf, stellte den Kampf gegen Licht und Decke ein, und schloss die Augen.

"Das gleiche habe ich ihm auch hinterhergerufen."

"Mist, hab ich das etwa verpasst?"

"Du warst ein wenig—sagen wir, neben der Spur."

Er konnte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören und spürte gleichzeitig ihre Hand auf seinem Arm, der unter der tonnenschweren Bettdecke begraben war. Sie war hier, er war hier. Alles war gut, genauso wie sie es versprochen hatte.

"Habe ich zusammenhangloses Zeug gebrabbelt?", wollte er wissen. "Irgendetwas Peinliches, mit dem du mich jetzt piesacken möchtest?"

Ihre Berührung wurde noch tröstlicher, auch wenn sie gar nichts machte, sich nicht bewegte. "Du hast etwa einhundertmal beteuert, wie hübsch ich doch bin, nachdem ich dich angeschrien habe und darauf bestand, dass du mir etwas erzählst, anstatt einfach bewusstlos zu werden."

Ein Grinsen zog an seinen Mundwinkeln. "Hab ich gelogen?"

"Ich hatte leider keine Zeit, um die Aussage auf Täuschungsanzeichen zu prüfen, während ich hektisch Kleidungsfetzen auf deine zweieinhalb Einschusslöcher gedrückt und mir die Augen ausgeheult habe."

"Klingt nicht so, als sahst du dabei wirklich sexy aus. Hab wahrscheinlich gelogen."

"Oh ja, ich habe auch gelogen, als ich gesagt habe, ich hätte geheult. War schließlich an der Zeit, dass endlich mal jemand auf dich schießt und dir zeigt, wo die Grenzen sind." Ihre Hand blieb bei ihm und vielleicht war ihr nicht einmal bewusst, dass ihr Griff fester wurde.

"Aber ein bisschen froh bist du schon, dass ich jetzt noch da bin, um dir das Leben weiter schwer zu machen, oder?" Er versuchte es wieder, hob die schweren Lider und sah sie zum ersten Mal so richtig—in voller Schönheit und mit besorgtem Blick.

Erst jetzt war er wieder richtig am Leben.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, ein wenig schüchtern und ein wenig melancholisch zugleich. "Ich hatte gehofft, du wärst ein bisschen ehrfürchtiger nach dieser kleinen Nahtoderfahrung."

"Und dann hast du nochmal nachgedacht."

Er genoss ihr Lächeln, erquickte sich daran, doch die Kräfte schwanden schneller dahin, als es ihm lieb war. Seine Augen fielen zu, die Schmerzen traten wieder in den Vordergrund.

"Die Ärzte haben gesagt, du musst viel schlafen." Ihre Hand war immer noch da, schien auf ewig zu bleiben, weil er sonst vielleicht doch noch gehen könnte. Sie war hier, er war hier. Alles war gut.

"Sleeping Beauty."

"So viel zur erhofften Demut. Wenigstens war dann wohl eine gutaussehende Person im Raum, während du verwirrte letzte Worte gebrabbelt hast."

"Hm", murmelte er noch, bevor er ins Reich der süßen Träume zurückgeführt wurde, sie immer noch an der Hand.

**ENDE**


End file.
